Key for My Heart
by Indi.S-chan
Summary: Uchiha muda yaitu Sasuke, membuat Hinata harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi bayangannya. Ya, bayangan yang akan selalu menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi. Menjadi budak sekaligus kekasih. Walau itu menyedihkan. My firt Sasuhina. RnR please ;D


_Hi everyone? This is Indi speaking._*sok inggris banget sih-plak-*

Yah, ini fanfic sasuhina pertama Indi! Yeeey! *teriak-teriak gaje-buak-*

*Someone: "Ya, ampun... fict-mu yang lain aja belom slese, sekarang malah udah bikin baru? Ckckck..."

Indi: "Gomen, hehehe-plak-. Indi juga maunya ngelanjutin, cuma masih macet di otak. Maaf banget bagi yang udah nunggu-nunggu."

Someone: "Emang ada yg mau nunggu?"

Indi: "Ya, ya... 'kan siapa tau. Lebih baik Indi konfirmasi aja sebelum terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan. Tapi yang pasti sekarang Indi seneeeng bgt! Huahahaha-uhuk-uhuk."

Someone: (geleng-geleng kepala)*

Ok, segitu aja dulu deh... Mohon maaf kalo kepanjangan.

Langsung aja.

O'ya, Indi ingetin ya... sesuai dengan hukum sebab akibat.

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**OOOOO**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning: AU, sedikit OOC _maybe, _dll*author males nulis, hehehe-plak-*.

Selamat membaca...

**OOOOO**

**Chapter 1**

**Prolog**

Wanita itu terdiam, sejenak menatap seorang lelaki yang juga duduk tak jauh darinya. Hanya dipisahkan 2 meja dari tempatnya berada. Ia duduk tegak, terlalu tegang, dan gelisah. Karena lelaki itu terkadang menatapnya sejak memasuki restoran.

Bukan masalah memang, tapi orang itu terlalu mencurigakan untuk orang biasa. Pakaiannya itu terutama. Baju serba hitam lengkap dengan kacamata yang sewarna. Apakah hanya sebuah kebetulan dirinya diperhatikan oleh orang aneh seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak.

Sebab bukan hanya kali ini ia mengalami keadaan seperti sekarang. Dan jelas bukan dikarenakan pakaiannya yang mencolok. Bahkan bajunya itu bisa disebut sangat biasa.

Kalian pasti akan bertanya-tanya, kalau bukan karena itu, kenapa ia mengalaminya?

Jawaban mudahnya adalah karena wanita yang kita bicarakan ini merupakan pewaris Hyuuga Corporation. Sering menjadi incaran penjahat kelas dunia. Kok bisa? Itu disebabkan oleh takdir yang membuat dirinya menjadi anak pertama dari Hyuuga Hiashi, pemilik perusahaan tersebut. Yang nantinya akan menerima sebagian besar harta keluarga Hyuuga saat ayahnya meninggal dunia. Dan juga setelah cukup umur ia yang akan memimpin perusahaan besar itu.

Besar? Yap besar.

Kenapa? Karena jelas-jelas perusahaan ini telah dikenal hampir di seluruh dunia.

Berlebihan? Tidak, secara hukum hal ini sah dan benar, jadi tak ada kata berlebihan yang menyertai fakta-fakta yang ada. Publik juga secara terang-terangan sering mengangkat keluarga ini sebagai berita. Layaknya seorang artis yang wajib terlihat di layar TV.

Siapa nama orang atau wanita yang kita bicarakan ini? Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Jadi, readers pasti mengerti kenapa dia selalu menjadi sorotan semua orang, baik masyarakat, pejabat, dan penjahat.

Back to story.

Hinata sudah merasa tak aman lagi, walau begitu sikapnya tetap biasa. Berusaha menutupi ketidak amanan yang ada.

Ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Seharusnya dirinya tak pergi dari rumah tanpa ijin. Tapi... Apa mau dikata? Keinginannya terlalu besar hingga menutupi resiko adanya penculikan.

Dia mengambil barang-barang miliknya di atas meja, dan kemudian memasukannya ke dalam tas tangan. Perlahan. Agar tak berisik ataupun menarik perhatian.

Setelah selesai ia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sehabis membayar makanannya yang masih tersisa. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia mau pergi tanpa membayar.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya cepat, mencari tempat ramai. Sebab keluar dari restoran ini bukan berarti aman.

Terus dan terus ia melangkah, sesekali menengok ke belakang untuk melihat seseorang atau lelaki tadi yang mungkin saja mengikutinya.

Tapi saat berjalan agak jauh dari restoran, tempat yang ia tuju telah sepi. Tidak seperti yang ia kira. Otomatis peluang para penjahat menculiknya sangat besar.

Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada seseorang yang menariknya bahunya dari belakang. Tangannya tak bisa digerakan akibat genggaman erat orang itu di belakangnya. Ia meronta, mencoba menendang-nendang ke belakang mencoba melukai musuhnya. Sial baginya, tendangan itu sama sekali tak kena.

Padahal Hinata seharusnya bisa menjaga diri menggunakan jurus-jurus karate yang ia pelajari. Tapi sayang, sepertinya orang ini lebih hebat darinya.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan hal yang sia-sia, ia akhirnya memilih berteriak meminta pertolongan. Tetapi...

Percuma, ia tahu itu. Tempat ini terlalu sepi dan sunyi, tak mungkin ada yang mendengar suaranya kecuali penjahat yang ada di belakangnya. Meskipun begitu tetap saja Hinata terus berteriak. Berharap seseorang akan datang menolongnya.

Sebelum sempat berteriak -entah untuk kesekian kalinya-, penjahat itu telah membekap mulut Hinata menggunakan sapu tangan yang telah dibasahi dengan obat bius. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya lemas, matanya berat serasa harus menutup saat itu juga. Dan memang yang terjadi kemudian adalah ia tertidur.

Penjahat itu menyeringai, menatap korbannya dengan tenang. Menggendongnya ala bridal style dan berjalan menuju mobil hitam yang ia parkir tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Setelahnya ia memasukkan Hinata ke dalam mobil, serta mendudukannya di kursi penumpang bagian depan. Memasangkan seatbelt pada Hinata. Lalu menutup pintunya.

Sesaat kemudian ia bersender pada pintu yang telah tertutup, merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel.

Membuka kontak dan melihat nama yang tertera, dia menghentikan jemarinya pada tulisan Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu memencet tombol hijau untuk menelponnya. Ia menunggu sebentar, tak berapa lama terdengar suara di ujung sambungan sebelum sempat ia berkata.

"Suigetsu, kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?" ucap Sasuke dingin dan cepat.

"Ya Sasuke, kau tinggal tunggu saja. Aku akan membawa wanitamu secepatnya." sahut Suigetsu sembari terkekeh.

"Dia bukan wanitaku. Hanya seorang artis untuk mendampingiku sementara."

"Iya, terserah apa katamu."

"Ingat! Kau harus membawanya malam ini. Sebelum lelaki tua itu datang."

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus ingat dengan bayaranku."

"Huh! kau kira aku siapa? Mana mungkin aku berhutang padamu." Setelah itu sambungan terputus.

"Dasar." gumam Suigetsu, entah pada siapa.

Ia memasukkan poselnya ke dalam saku. Melangkah memutari mobil, berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi. Pintu dibuka dan kemudian duduk di belakang setir. Memasukan kunci, memutarnya, voila mobil hidup. Dia kemudian menengokkan kepalanya ke samping, menghadap Hinata.

"Kasihan sekali kau, harus berakhir menjadi bayangan Uchiha." ujar Suigetsu pada Hinata, yang diajak bicara tentu hanya diam, sibuk berada di alam mimpinya sendiri. Suigetsu menatapnya lama.

Melihat kulit putih Hinata yang bagai porselen, tanpa make up. Terlihat natural, tidak memakai baju berlebih dan sederhana. Rambut indogonya yang lurus, juga panjang, tergerai indah sebagai mahkotanya yang cantik. Ia membelai rambut Hinata. 'Halus sekali,' pikirnya.

'Sungguh sangat disayangkan ia hanya menjadi bawahan Uchiha, harus selalu bersama Sasuke yang dingin.' batinnya dalam hati.

Lama ia menatap Hinata, menikmati kecantikan yang terpancar dari gadis tersebut. Agaknya di dalam hati dirinya masih ingin berada dalam keadaan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tetap harus menjalankan tugasnya. Akhirnya ia menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediaman Uchiha.

Sebuah mansion mewah yang megah telah menanti mereka.

**OOOOO**

"Uh, di ma-mana aku?" tanyanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata mengusap matanya pelan. Belum terbiasa dengan cahaya menyilaukan dari lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit atasnya. Setelah benar-benar sadar dari tidur, ia mulai memposisikan diri untuk duduk. Matanya bergerak-gerak, melihat sekeliling tempat ia berada.

Ruangan ini bercat putih polos, memiliki jendela yang kelihatannya sangat besar agak jauh di depan tempat tidur yang kini digunakan Hinata, memenuhi hampir sebagian dinding bagian itu. Jendelanya tak begitu terlihat karena tertutupi juga oleh korden bercorak belang berwarna putih hitam, dan di ujung kanan dinding yang sama terdapat pintu. Terdapat juga dua pintu lain yang berada di dinding yang berbeda. Sedangkan lantainya tertutupi karpet berwarna biru tua.

Ruangan ini juga berisi lemari pakaian yang besar, meja belajar dari kayu jati lengkap dengan kursi, rak buku, serta sofa yang terlihat empuk di sampingnya.

'Mewah sekali' batin Hinata dalam hati.

Mungkin aneh baginya yang memang termasuk orang kaya, tapi memang Hinata tinggal di rumah yang bernuansa tradisi Jepang kuno. Jadi tentu rumahnya lebih sederhana walaupun megah. Dirinya juga lebih sering berada di rumah atas perintah Hiashi, untuk menghindari penculikan yang sering terjadi padanya.

Walau begitu, Hinata tentu tak tahan untuk selalu menjadi katak dalam tempurung. Terkunci di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Bukan berarti dia tidak pernah pergi, tapi peraturan ketat membuatnya tak bisa sebebas adiknya–Hanabi– ataupun kakak sepupunya–Neji–. Hati Hinata saat ini masih gundah, meskipun kelihatannya tak seperti itu.

Malah ia masih sibuk melihat-lihat untuk mengusir semua pikiran buruk tersebut, saat kemudian tiba-tiba salah satu pintu perlahan terbuka. Memperlihatkan sesosok lelaki stoic yang memiliki rambut raven dengan style emo. Uchiha sasuke.

Hal ini membuat perhatian Hinata teralihkan sepenuhnya, menatap kedatangan Uchiha muda itu. Sasuke yang baru masuk menatap mata Hinata sekilas. Agak sedikit kaget melihat wanita yang seharusnya tidur telah bangun, tetapi hal itu bisa disembunyikannya dengan baik. Ia perlahan menghampiri Hinata, yang masih mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi. Lalu duduk di samping gadis tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke!" ucap Hinata gugup dan kaget.

"Ta-tapi... a-ku 'kan masih... ke-kenapa bisa.." lanjutnya, gagapnya bertambah parah.

"Tenang Hinata. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya kusebut... Bayanganku." Ujar Sasuke datar tapi dramatis.

"Ba-bayangan? A-apa ma-maksudmu?"

"Maksudku kau akan selalu mengikutiku kemanapun. Menjadi budak bagiku dan kekasihku di mata publik." Kali ini Sasuke berkata sembari menatap Hinata malas. Seolah menganggapnya balita yang tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Bu-budak! Ke-kekasih!"

**TBC**

**.**

Huah... Slese juga akhirnya...

Pokoknya Indi sekarang lagi seneng, sangat malah. Soalnya udah lama Indi pengen buat fanfic sasuhina, Cuma selalu aja nggak sempet.

Tapi akhirnya... Setelah melewati hari-hari yang berat, bersemedi di gunung empat jari *Readers : emang ada ya?*, dan berlari menembus kabut penderitaan *lebay bgt sih*... Indi bisa juga bikin.

Jadi, seperti yang udah Indi sebut. Ini sasuhina pertama Indi, dan Indi mohon bantuan semuanya ya...

Mungkin ada yang kurang, tapi manusia pasti tak luput oleh kesalahan. Karena itu saran dan kritikan pasti indi terima untuk memperbaikinya. Trus review amat sangat Indi harapkan.

Tanya kenapa? Sebab review itu Indi anggep sebagai oasis di antara ribuan butir pasir di gurun sahara. Alay-kah? Ya, tapi mau gimana lagi. Review memang penting bagi kelancaran sebuah fanfic 'kan?

**...**

**Terimakasih telah membaca.**

**Satu lagi.**

**Jika readers berkenan, tolong tinggalkan review yaw...**

**(^o^)**

**.**

**Salam**

**Indi.S-chan**


End file.
